groovie_gooliesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Saturday Mourning Collection
The Saturday Mourning Collection is the first DVD release of The Groovie Goolies Show. The set is part of a collection of lavish DVD releases of Filmation's series by the now-defunct BCI Eclipse under their Ink & Paint label. After the company folded, prices for the set shot into the triple digits, but they've since plummeted to around the original retail price, thanks to the availability of an Australian DVD release, as well as widespread digital streaming. Background Filmation was notorious for repackaging their shows. In 1971, Sabrina the Teenage Witch and The Groovie Goolies Show were split into two separate series. Not only did this result in the loss of the crossover segments on Sabrina, but the live-action short The Haunted Heist also found itself homeless, so it was incorporated into Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies. In the 1990s, Hallmark Entertainment wound up with the rights to Filmation's library and found themselves with what appeared to be dozens of duplicates of shows repackaged under various titles. Instead of properly inventorying and archiving all the reels, the company is alleged to have thrown away countless original negatives, retaining only inferior PAL transfers in most instances (including the stand-alone Sabrina show). Most of the original negatives for the stand-alone edit of Groovie Goolies, however, seem to have been preserved, although a few on the DVD set are inferior quality, including a generic laugh-track, which was a popular device employed in children's shows of that era. Neither the Sabrina segments nor The Haunted Heist is included. Special Features *''Goolians: A Docu-Comedy'' is a quasi-documentary about the creation of the Groovie Goolies Show starring Wally Wingert and Daniel Roebuck. *Audio commentaries on the first two episodes, moderated by Wally Wingert, with discussion from Lou Scheimer, Darrell McNeil, and Bob Burns. *The Creation of Filmation - An impromptu conversation with Lou Scheimer that was surreptitiously recorded. *Sing-Along: Listen for the Bells. *Image Galleries - A collection of model sheets and production art, as well as the scripts for some anti-drug PSAs. Unfortunately, many of the images are marred by menu text intruding upon the images. *DVD-Rom: PDFs of all 16 scripts, plus Jack Mendelsohn's early treatment of the series bible, created when the show was still tentatively titled "The Kookie Spookies." Anomalies and Errors *Episodes 13 (Goolie Swing) and 16 (Darlin' Darlin') are in presented in the wrong order. This error has carried over to all of the subsequent DVD releases and most of the episode guides. *The sing-along version of Listen for the Bells is incorrectly credited as Goolie Get-Together. Images Saturday Mourning Collection Back Cover.jpg|Back cover Saturday Mourning Collection Inner Box 1.jpg|Inner Box Saturday Mourning Collection Inner Box 2.jpg|Inner Box Saturday Mourning Collection Outer Cover 1 - Hagatha & Frankie.jpg|Disc 1 Saturday Mourning Collection Inner Cover 1 - Frankie.jpg|Disc 1 Saturday Mourning Collection Disc 1.png|Disc 1 Saturday Mourning Collection Outer Cover 2 - Bella LaGhostly & Wolfie.jpg|Disc 2 Saturday Mourning Collection Inner Cover 2 - Wolfie.jpg|Disc 2 Saturday Mourning Collection Disc 2.png|Disc 2 Saturday Mourning Collection Outer Cover 3 - Drac & Sabrina.jpg|Disc 3 Saturday Mourning Collection Inner Cover 3 - Drac.jpg|Disc 3 Saturday Mourning Collection Disc 3.png |Disc 3 Saturday Mourning Collection Press Release 1.jpg Saturday Mourning Collection Press Release 2.jpg Saturday Mourning Collection Press Release 3.jpg External Links *Andy Mangels - Press Releases/Reviews *Wally Wingert - Press Release/Announcement Category:Merchandise